


Tonight I'm Getting Loose

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Category: NCT (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Just a hint of it though, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: On what happened in Oido island that Jaehyun won't talk about.(Or: Jaehyun learns how to drink)





	Tonight I'm Getting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> when sf9 came as guests in nct's night night, they were talking about how inseong got close with jaehyun and johnny. he was about to mention something that happened in [oido](http://nakamotens.tumblr.com/post/160015791521/what-happened-in-oido) island and jaehyun quickly went 'shush!' at inseong and this is just my headcanon of what went down lmao i don't know how long inseong became a trainee in sment but in this fic he left when jaehyun was abt 15,16 and they met again a year later to catch up with each other by going on a trip together. 
> 
> also i'm aware things like drinking isnt a big deal in korea but in a view of someone who became a trainee since a young age, they're usually put on leash especially if it's a big company like sment where they teach their younger trainees on the do's and don't's in life(???) drinking underage is usually fine if it's with their family/parent although with friends I guess it might a bit of a no?? i'm not making sense bc i dont even drink whoops  
> i'll stop talking now haha enjoy u_u

\-- 

 

“Hyung.”

 

Inseong looks up when he hears it and could feel the sirens in his head going off in warning. Shit. This is why Inseong told Youngho it’d be a bad idea. Whipping his head around to glare at Youngho, the latter simply lifts an eyebrow as if he doesn’t get why Inseong looks so constipated. As if Jaehyun walking into the room with them looking pathetic on the floor holding an almost empty bottle of soju with three more unopened bottles on the ground isn’t a bad thing. (Youngho wanted to buy five, but Inseong mentioned that even one bottle for himself makes him feel like a walking shit the next day) It can’t be bad, Inseong tries to reason with himself. It’s only bad if Jaehyun actually asks for a drink.

 

Not helping his worries, Jaehyun settles in front of him, folding his long legs and knees bumping with Inseong’s when he sits too close. Shit, please please please don’t make this happen.

 

“Is that alcohol?” Jaehyun asks. He sounds fucking _ecstatic_. Inseong knows where this is going and he’s gonna die. Jaehyun is barely seventeen. Inseong is trying to be a good hyung here. Except that he doesn’t know which choice is being a good hyung, giving Jaehyun what he wants or making sure Jaehyun stay out of trouble?

 

It isn’t that much of a big deal. Surely Inseong sneaked a taste of alcohol around his age too, and Youngho even younger. But the situation is different now. They’re _trainees_ , they’re supposed to watch themselves from any possible trouble. Youngho can drink whatever he wants whenever he goes back to the states because it’s less risky. Their situation right now _is_ risky so Inseong is supposed to stop whatever Jaehyun is about to ask for. But he’s also aware of the fact he’s weak when it comes to Jung Yoonoh.

 

It’s proven when Jaehyun flutters his lashes, dimples showing as he smiles and asks softly. “Can I try drinking?”

 

Inseong suddenly can’t speak. Not waiting for Inseong to get his thoughts back, Jaehyun turns to look at Youngho. “Hyung, I wanna drink.” Then Jaehyun adds, “please?”

 

The thing about Jaehyun is that, Inseong has known the kid even before he even changed his name. This is the same kid that would tail him around with a smile on his face and would call him 'hyung’ with the most pleasant voice. Yoonoh was cute, he was the sweetest thing.

 

Jung Jaehyun is still the same, yet so so different. His eyes are darker and he knows what he wants and how to get it. He knows that whenever he makes eye contact with someone and holds it with a sweet little smile, they’d give him undivided attention. Jung Jaehyun knows how to make people fall, and fall and _fall_ for him. Currently Jaehyun is working his magic on Inseong. 

 

Inseong looks at Youngho with an expression that yells, _help me!_ and the younger laughs. Not helpful.

 

“Jaehyun-ah,” Youngho calls for him. Once he gets the younger’s attention, Youngho tries to find the best excuse he could sell. “If you drink alcohol you won’t grow taller.” It doesn’t sound like he’s even trying. Inseong could _feel_ Jaehyun giving Youngho the most unimpressed expression and snorts. Youngho is terribly unhelpful.

 

“That might work on Mark but not me,” answers Jaehyun.

 

Youngho shrugs, taking the almost empty bottle and places it on his lips. “If you don’t grow as tall as me don’t say I didn’t warn you,” says Youngho before he throws his head back to gulp at the remains of the drink. Jaehyun narrows his eyes at Youngho’s obvious attempt at showing off.

 

“I’m the one asking for a drink. I won’t make you take the blame, I swear!”

 

Sighing deep from his chest slowly, Inseong reaches over for a new bottle. “Since you really want to,” Inseong mumbles slowly. “I guess just a few sips is–”

 

“Don’t be irresponsible, you’re the _oldest_ here.” The tone Youngho uses shows that he’s teasing him and he sounds like the little devil on Inseong's left shoulder that's pretending to be an angel. Inseong stares at him pointedly.

 

“I’m aware of the fact I have zero abilities to be responsible. Plus–” Inseong pats Jaehyun’s knee. “I don’t think Jaehyun will back down even if I say no.”

 

Youngho looks smug. “Jaehyun’s a good boy. He’ll stop if hyung asks him too, won’t you Jaehyun-ah?”

 

Almost immediately Jaehyun flushes, his skin turning a shade of pink and the tip of ears an impossible red. “Stop–” he bites his lower lip, a bit lost on what to say. He wants Youngho to stop teasing him, to shut his mouth for once but Youngho was right. Jaehyun has the need to please others especially his hyungs–Youngho realises this but never mentioned it until now. And hearing him be so patronizing about it makes it worse.

 

The thing is, Youngho doesn’t _care_ if Jaehyun wants to drink. He doesn’t find a problem with it. He’s only doing this because it’s fun for him to see Jaehyun lost for words. What an ass. But at the same time Inseong could relate. Seeing Jaehyun who’s usually so sure of himself, get all tongue tied and flustered is just adorable.

 

Finally he takes pity on the youngest. Inseong clicks his tongue. “Youngho,” he says in warning. But people never see him as someone serious anyway so Youngho didn’t falter the slightest from his tone. “Be nice to the poor kid.”

 

“I am being nice!” Youngho exclaims in mock hurt, but it didn’t work when he still has the shit-eating grin on his face. Huffing in annoyance, Jaehyun avoids Youngho’s hand that reaches over to pat his head.

 

Except that Jaehyun doesn’t get angry, so Inseong pulls him into a light headlock and tickles him until Jaehyun laughs again. He grins from ear to ear at Jaehyun clear laugh–it cleanses his soul honestly. Inseong might be biased.

 

“So does that mean I could dri–”

 

Inseong clicks his tongue again and though Youngho paid no mind to it, Jaehyun actually stops his question and gives him an apologetic look. Inseong’s expression softens. This kid is too soft for someone who tries to look older than he really is.

 

After being quiet for a while, Youngho finally speaks. “I don’t mind letting you drink. It’s alcohol, not poison.”

 

“Technically it kind of,” Jaehyun falters when Youngho gives him a _look_. “I mean—right? ” Then the two of them forces a laugh out. They're such idiots sometimes.

 

Don’t get him wrong. Inseong isn’t usually this hard to convince. But he guesses being 4 years older than Jaehyun caused him to be more careful. _Responsible_ —is that the word? Very unfamiliar to him.

 

A lot of people said Jaehyun looks more mature than his age. Especially when there are kids much younger than him in the company, people fail to realise how Jaehyun is still a baby in some of the hyung’s eyes. Inseong’s especially. “Jaehyun-ah I’m just not sure–”

 

“I won’t drink much, I swear!” Jaehyun really shouldn’t be swearing about about this. It’s an empty promise once he actually starts, they both know. “It’s just for a taste.”

 

'No,’ he could say. In a stern voice telling the younger, 'I won’t let you.’ But he doesn’t—because Youngho is right. Jaehyun will probably pull a face and say he’s mean, but Jaehyun will still listen because he’s so _good_. Always been the one to follow rules, a bit like Doyoung actually. Jaehyun would be pouting from not getting what he wants but also not wanting to anger his hyung for not listening. Inseong will probably feel guilty as hell when he sees Jaehyun upset because of him.

 

So he sighs for the nth time that night. “Okay,” he says as a short approval. At the green light, Jaehyun cheers in delight and Youngho follows along behind him as if he wasn’t the one telling Inseong to not give in easily at first. Being the oldest adult in the room is so hard. He’s the only one over 20 here though. Does that make him the only adult? Ah, fuck.

 

Inseong takes the soju bottle in his hand and looks back at Jaehyun, his eyes bright and hopeful. Ah, _shit_. As long as they keep this a secret it won’t be a problem, right?

 

Jaehyun accepts the drink with both hands and turns to the side to drink from his cup–terribly polite even if it’s just within the three of them. Jaehyun’s also drinking his first alcohol while underage so honestly, no need for all the drinking manners.

 

It was quiet when Jaehyun took a sip, then he finishes everything in the shot cup. Jaehyun cringes at the taste, and Johnny laughs out loud. At that Inseong also couldn’t hold his body vibrating from laughter and slumps against Jaehyun.

 

“We just tainted our Jaehyun!” Youngho sighs dramatically.

 

“You encouraged him,” grumbles Inseong. He’s going to regret this, he thinks as he watches Jaehyun bravely refilling the cup. But it’s fine if it’s just between them. Inseong is only worried for himself because he runs his mouth freely on most days but as long as no word gets out to their management Jaehyun is fine.

 

When he sighs again, Youngho refills his cup. “Don’t worry about it, hyung. Lots of idols got caught drinking underage but it didn’t affect their career that much.”

 

Jaehyun coughs from hearing his words and Youngho simply pats his back. “Not very comforting to hear, I know.”

 

Their drinking pace continues normally a few moments after that although Inseong had to constantly remind Jaehyun to drink slowly because that kid is enthusiastic. In the meantime Inseong and Youngho already finished a bottle each, and he’s not planning to let Jaehyun drinking more than a quarter of the bottle, letting the younger finish up the snacks instead. But a familiar buzz has settled in him and Inseong can’t find himself to care anymore.

 

_This doesn’t feel right_ , Inseong thinks as he watches Jaehyun giggle at something Youngho told him. And Jaehyun must be the slightest bit tipsy to giggle so hard because Youngho makes really lame jokes. Inseong’s eyes follow the line of Jaehyun’s neck and sudden his throat feels dry. The alcohol isn’t helping him quench his thirst. And Inseong suddenly feels like running his fingers along Jaehyun’s long pretty neck.

 

After calming down, Jaehyun sits back and rests his weight on his hands. His pitch black hair falls to his face so nicely and though Jaehyun always looks good–now he looks loose and relaxed. His pale face flushes obviously from the alcohol and Inseong couldn’t help staring. He can feel Jaehyun’s body warmth even though they’re barely touching and Inseong can only scream inside his head. Yeah, he’s definitely tipsy.

 

At that moment Jaehyun licks his lower lip to clean the remains of soju. Inhaling sharply, Inseong closes his eyes and tries to eliminate any unclean thoughts of Jaehyun.

 

“Hyung.”

 

But Jaehyun won’t let him go so easily. The younger throws his arms around Inseong and rubs their cheeks together. Youngho, being the shit he is, laughs at Inseong’s terrified look.

 

“Don’t worry.” Youngho throws his head back for another glass before continuing, “he’s like that even when not drunk.”

 

“Mostly with Ten, though. They’re all over each other like puppies.” Shaking his head, Youngho pours Inseong another glass.

 

That didn’t make Inseong feel any better because right now Jaehyun is positively drunk after probably half a bottle of soju and Inseong wishes Jaehyun would be a sleepy drunk rather than a touchy one. His heart isn’t strong enough and Inseong wonders how Ten is immune towards Jaehyun’s constant touches. _Fuck_.

 

 “That’s your call to bed now, Jaehyunnie.”

 

A muffled whine is heard from where Jaehyun buries his face in Inseong’s shoulder. “Come on, Youngho. Make your constant working out useful for once and help me.” _Please_ , he wanted to add but that’d make him sound too desperate to get Jaehyun away from him. Even when Jaehyun is drunk, Inseong doesn’t want to upset him. God, he’s so whipped.

 

The moment the two of them settle back to the drinks after tucking Jaehyun into bed, Inseong groans. One bottle is seriously his limit. He wonders how in the world Youngho can look so unaffected.

 

“So,” Youngho’s grin is back on his stupid face.

 

“No,” interrupts Inseong. He’s too drunk for this. “We don’t talk about it.”

 

Shrugging with a quiet ‘okay’, Youngho resumes his drinking until Inseong passes out on the floor.

 

 

 

 

He has heard about the pains of hangovers but Jaehyun didn’t think it’d be _this_ shitty. “Fuck,” groans Jaehyun as he reaches over blindly for his phone. He can’t find it in the sheets so he forces his eyes open to look. A glass of water is ready beside him and he hopes there’d be a painkiller too but there’s none. Sipping the water slowly, Jaehyun gingerly walks out the door towards the kitchen. He could smell coffee and heard familiar voices bickering.

 

“I don’t drink instant." He hears Youngho talking.

 

“Shut up and start learning how,” answers Inseong in a heartbeat. They’re a married couple honestly. The small bickering brings a grin to Jaehyun’s face.

 

Youngho is the first to spot him. “Good morning." Then, "you're dead when the management finds out.” Although he says it with a serious voice, Youngho lets Jaehyun know he's kidding when he starts grinning.

 

“Excuse me?” Jaehyun laughs harder than he should and his head pounds mercilessly. “Shit, _ouch_.”

 

“Welcome to the world of hangovers. Probably shouldn’t go drunk on your first time.”

 

Inseong sips on his coffee quietly and pats on the table beside him where another mug of coffee was placed. When Jaehyun finally sits down, he gives Inseong a sheepish smile. “Sorry, hyung. I probably gave you trouble last night, huh?”

 

Humming lowly, Inseong fixes random strands of Jaehyun’s hair. “You didn’t throw up so that’s good enough.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious i know nothing abt sf9 lmao i'm only familiar with rowoon (bc i'm obsessed with lipstick prince) and dawon (he's rly funny in nnn) tfw
> 
> anw my nct blog is @flirtyjaehyun


End file.
